


Baby Boy

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Present for Charlie, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Josh, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank and Gee are like barely mentioned, Light BDSM, Little!Tyler, M/M, Sex, but I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Josh gets woken up with a blowjob, and fluff then ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny-charlie (fobfantasia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/gifts).



> First off, Merry Christmas guys! I'm posting this as a Christmas present to my beta and bestest friend on the planet, Charlie! If there are any mistakes, they're my own considering my beta couldn't look over this because it was his present, please go check out his stuff if you're into twenty one pilots. His name is "tiny-charlie (fob fantasia)." Thanks for inspiring me to write this. Also! HI NICOLE!

A warmth was running through his lower half, and pleasure corsed through his veins. Josh opened his eyes, blinking around blearily, while jerking his hips up. “Wha-?” he managed, before it was broken off into a moan. 

Tyler looked up at him through his lashes. His lips were red, and stretched obscenely around Josh’s dick. He bobbed his head, sunk down, and then moved back up slowly. 

“Holy fuck,” Josh bit out, and reached to grab onto Tyler’s short brown hair. Tyler closed his eyes, letting his lashes rest across his tan cheeks. He hollowed his mouth, making sure to suck nice and tight. His head moved sharply, so that his lips met his fist, that was resting on the very bottom part of Josh’s dick. 

Josh shouted as Tyler swallowed around him, only gagging briefly. After holding himself down for a few seconds, he pulled up, leaving a strand of spit from his lips to Josh’s tip. Tyler gave Josh his prettiest, and most innocent smile. 

His hand was still jacking Josh off, his fingers slid smoothly thanks to the spit, and the pre-cum leaking heavily from Josh’s slit. Tyler stuck out his tongue and licked a slow stripe up the side of Josh’s dick, before continuing to move, and flick his wrist. 

“Morning Daddy,” Tyler rasped, before licking his lips. 

“Jesus,” Josh breathed out, and moved his thumb to wipe away some of the pre-cum resting on the top of his lips. “You gonna be a good boy?” He taunted, giving Tyler a smirk.

Tyler nodded urgently, and brought his mouth back down, sucking on it greedily.

“Jesus fucking-” Josh groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow beneath him. “Your fucking mouth. So gorgeous.”

Tyler moaned around Josh’s length, and the vibrations practically made Josh’s thighs tremble. 

“So good, baby. So good,” Josh was babbling now, and pulled onto Tyler’s hair violently, which only caused Tyler to moan more, rolling his eyes into the back of his head like he was the one getting his dick sucked. 

Josh’s felt his orgasm coiling in his stomach. “I’m gonna-” He cried, out before spilling into Tyler’s warm wet mouth. He swallowed the best he could, but there was still a mixture of spit and cum leaking out, painting parts of his chin white. 

Josh laid his head back onto the pillow, and tried to catch his breath. He felt the beginnings of post-orgasm bliss wash over him for a moment. But he was broken out of it by Tyler virtually climbing on top of him and rutting his hips desperately against Josh’s thighs. 

He whimpered pathetically, “Daddy please.” 

Josh looked up at his baby boy through half-lidded eyes, “What do you want baby?” His voice was slurred, as he watched Tyler grind against him. His breaths were ragged, and his mouth was hanging open, allowing for a few needy moans to escape, mixed with some high pitched squeaks when Josh’s thigh hit him in the right spot. 

Josh quickly got his shit together, and decided to help Tyler out, since he asked so nicely. He grabbed onto Tyler’s skinny arms and flipped them so he was on top. He hovered over Tyler, and placed his knees on either side of his hip. Josh smirked at the whimpers Tyler was letting out, and appreciated how his mouth was practically like porn. 

Josh brought his lips to Tyler’s pulse-point, causing him to shout, and close his eyes. Josh trailed his mouth down his neck, he nipped, and sunk his teeth into a few places, making sure to mark Tyler’s dark skin with splotches of purple, and vivid red. Josh eventually worked his way down to Tyler’s chest, and made sure to leave marks along his black geometric tattoos. 

Once he got to the name on Tyler’s hip he grinned, and sucked the biggest and nastiest hickey against it. “Tomorrow, you’re going to wear a tank top, to show the world what a slut you are for me. To remind them that you’re mine, got it?” Josh told him, his eyes boring in Tyler’s. 

“Yes,” Tyler groaned out. 

Josh breathed softly over the wet tent in Tyler’s boxers, “Yes what?” He growled, grabbing harshly onto Tyler’s hips. 

He gasped loudly, “Yes, Daddy.” 

Josh all but tore off the younger man’s boxers, letting him look at his baby’s red and leaking cock. “So gorgeous,” He murmured before placing two fingers against Tyler’s mouth. “Suck,” he demanded, “make ‘em nice and wet for me.” 

Tyler complied enthusiastically, he opened his mouth and sucked on Josh’s fingers like his life depended on it. He soaked them with spit, and even let a little bit dribble down his chin. Josh leered at him, and after a few hot seconds he removed them. He traced them over Tyler’s hole as he spread his legs eagerly. 

Josh loved watching the muscle in Tyler’s hole flex, as Tyler let various gasps out from between his sinful lips. After he deemed he had tortured him enough he stuck in the first finger, causing Tyler to cry out sharply. “M-more Daddy, please!” Tyler whined, trying to grind his hips down onto Josh’s lone finger. 

Josh held down Tyler’s hips violently, pleased in the fact that there was most definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. Tyler practically mewled at Josh holding him down, and Josh’s smirk only grew, the kinky fucker. 

He pushed in a second finger, and crooked it, immediately finding Tyler’s prostate from much practice. Tyler moaned loudly, and fisted his hands into the sheets, seeming to hold on for dear life. “God Daddy, I, Oh-!” 

Josh knew that he was close to the edge, considering he was practically crying beneath him, and he decided that he deserved a reward for being such a good boy that morning. 

So, Josh jammed in a third finger, and let his digits go at a fast pace, not letting up against Tyler’s prostate. “Come for me, baby,” He breathed against Tyler’s ear. 

“Daddy,” Tyler whispered sharply before, screaming loudly as he came all over his stomach. 

He laid panting on the bed, his eyes closed. Josh took a moment to take in how pretty he was. With his tan skin, and dark blonde hair. His lips were pink, and he had a mix of cum and spit practically everywhere. He looked more like he should be in a pornographic centerfold than in Josh’s bed. 

Josh laid down beside him, and Tyler rolled into his arms almost instinctively. He seemed barely able to keep his eyes open, but he looked up at Josh. His heart gave a pang over how vulnerable he looked. “Was I good Daddy?” He asked, eyes glinting with what Josh could only peg as admiration. 

Josh gave him a dazzling smile, “So good.” With that, Tyler snuggled deeper in Josh’s chest and fell asleep, with Josh not too far behind. 

  
  


+++

 

It had been a long day at work. The label had asked Josh if he would write and play drums for a new artist, and she was so picky it was driving Josh up the wall. He understood having something in your head and wanting the music you create to match that exactly. But, after dealing with ten hours of going in circles, he was a little fed up. 

He sprawled out on the couch, with his head resting heavily against the top cushion. He could still practically hear the drum beats pounding against his skull. He palmed at his eyes helplessly, before sighing. 

His tank top was sticking to his skin in all the wrong places, and his back was covered in dry sweat, not to mention his hair. All he wanted was to take a shower, and then go to bed, but he couldn’t seem to will his body to move. 

There was a shuffling of feet to his left that made Josh glance over slowly. “Daddy?” He heard Tyler ask softly. 

Josh gave him a small tired smile, “Hey baby.” 

Before Josh could gather his wits and protest, Tyler was climbing into his lap. He was only wearing a baggy sweatshirt, that Josh swore was his, with a pair of boxers. Josh rested his hands limply against his hips. 

Tyler’s eyes filtered over him, seemingly to be almost studying him, before breaking out into a giant beaming smile. “You know what you need, Daddy?” He spoke with excitement, “You need to color!”

He then scrambled hastily off of Josh’s lap and ambled over to the wardrobe that they kept in the corner of their living room. He opened the door and located his favorite coloring book, along with a large packet of markers. Because everyone knows that markers are way better to color with than crayons, anyday. 

Then he was grabbing onto Josh’s wrist and dragging him to the kitchen table. He sat him down and placed the coloring book in front of him. Josh smiled smally when he recognized which one it was. Last year around Day of the Dead Josh had found a coloring book at Barnes and Nobles that was filled with skeletons just waiting for his Baby Boy to color in. 

He remembered it clearly. Tyler had just recently opened up about his desire to be a “little”, along with his fascination with Daddy Kink. He had been extremely nervous, and willed Josh to leave if he wasn’t comfortable with it. 

Josh had to do some thinking about it, and some researching because he had never been exposed to anything like it before, and wanted to know what he was getting into. But he knew what his answer was going to be before he even opened his first tab. So, he had gone out and bought Tyler a coloring book, to prove how completely on board with the development he was. 

Josh opened the coloring book. “Pick what colors you want me to use, baby.” 

Tyler grinned and began rummaging through their marker collection before pulling out a black marker, a blue marker, and a red one, for Josh’s hair, he insisted. Josh got to work on coloring in the elaborate skeleton, and found himself relaxing. All the tension was draining off of him with each stroke of the marker. 

After a few minutes, Josh glanced up and noticed Tyler biting his lip. He furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s wrong princess?” 

Tyler giggled, “I was just wondering, can I sit on your lap while you color, daddy?” 

Josh brought his hand to his chin and hummed, “Hmm, I don’t know,” he seemed to seriously ponder, while Tyler only continued to giggle. “How am I supposed to color when you’re on my lap? The book will be awfully hard to reach…” he teased. 

Tyler crossed his arms, “I don’t know, you’re a big boy, figure it out.” 

Josh scoffed, “I see how it is!” He then gave Tyler a sly smile, “But, big boys are very good at one thing.” 

Tyler raised his eyebrow, “What, Daddy?” 

“Tickles!” Josh shouted before launching himself out of the chair to Tyler’s small form. Tyler’s eyes widened as he hurriedly tried to get out of Josh’s path, but alas, he wasn’t quick enough. He made it right up next to the couch before Josh grabbed his torso and threw him onto it. 

“Daddy please!” He gasped, wiggling around and panting as Josh tickled his sides and that one spot in-between his thighs. He then squealed loud and high pitched when ran his finger over his neck. “Daddy stop!” He giggled, trying to kick Josh off of him. 

Josh only smiled fondly at him, “I’ll stop if you say that you’re the best little, and I’m the best Daddy in the entire world.” 

Tyler squealed once more before panting out, “I’m the best,” he gasped, “little in the entire world.” 

Josh pulled his hands away from Tyler, and allowed him to catch his breath to finish the sentence. But Josh should’ve known that Tyler was feeling devious tonight. “What else baby?” 

Tyler gave him a naughty look, “Well,” he drawled, “I’m supposed to say that you’re the best Daddy in the entire world. But, Gee talks a pretty big game about Frank.” 

Josh’s eyes darkened, causing Tyler’s breath to hitch. “Is that so?” 

Tyler was silent for a minute, staring into Josh’s eyes, before he broke out into giggles once again. “I’m just kidding. You’re the best Daddy in the entire world, of course!” 

A few buildings down Gerard and Frank were curled up together in bed. They were both fast asleep when Gerard bolted awake. He glanced over at Frank and began tugging at his arm to try and wake him up. 

“Frank - Daddy, I felt a disturbance in the force!” Gerard exclaimed once Frank seemed to be remotely alert. 

“Gee, go back to sleep,” Frank ordered, his speech slurring from just being forced awake. He turned Gerard over and wrapped him in his strong arms. Gerard smiled and snuggled into his grip.

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Back in Tyler and Josh’s apartment, they were curled up together on the couch. Josh’s exhaustion was hitting him full force again. He rested his head heavily against his baby. Tyler sighed into his touch, and rubbed soothing circles along his back. 

Tyler brought his mouth to Josh’s. It was small and innocent, just the simple mashing of their lips together. After a few minutes Tyler licked over his bottom lip, and Josh let him in. Josh wasn’t doing very much work in the kiss, but Tyler didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Tyler broke away for a second, only to mumble, “I love you, Daddy,” against the soft skin of Josh’s neck. 

Josh reciprocated with a smile, and closed his eyes, then mumbled, “I love you too.” 

Tyler brought his mouth back to Josh’s. The kissed lazily for what seemed like hours, just holding each other comfortably in each other’s arms. It was warm, and Tyler couldn’t get over how absolutely at home he felt with Josh. He suddenly felt guilty for every time he acted out, or purposely provoked Josh. He really was the best Daddy that a little like Tyler could ask for. 

After a little while, Josh stopped moving his lips, and Tyler pulled back to ask what was wrong. When he did, he noticed the peaceful look adorning all of his features, and could feel Josh’s even breaths along his skin. 

Tyler smiled as Josh had obviously fallen asleep, the events of that day evidently catching up with him. Tyler grabbed onto the blanket that was rested sloppily against the other side of the couch. He wrapped it over Josh’s frame, and then around himself. 

For a few minutes he allowed himself to simply just stare at Josh’s sleeping form. It wasn’t very often that he got to see Josh being vulnerable. It was nice, and Tyler couldn’t get over how absolutely gone he was for him. 

  
With another smile, Tyler snuggled deeper into Josh’s strong arms. He kissed his forehead briefly, whispering, “You are the best Daddy in the entire world. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the Frerard part, I'm mostly a Frerard author, so check out some of my other works. Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Happy Holidays! xx


End file.
